Tanaka Karen
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Mie, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2013-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Tanaka Karen (田中可恋) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She was introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event alongside five other girls. Biography Early Life Tanaka Karen was born on December 24, 1997 in Mie, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2013 On May 5, Tanaka was introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana and Inoue Hikaru at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. On June 8 and 15, Tanaka participated in Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Tanaka Karen (田中可恋) *'Nicknames:' Tanakare (たなかれ), Karen (かれん) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace: '''Mie, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 148cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-05-05: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Wakeboarding *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Otona no Tochuu" by S/mileage *'Looks Up To:' Tanaka Reina, Tamura Meimi, Okai Chisato Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Trivia *She previously auditioned for the idol group Tokyo Cheer Party. *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she wanted to become a singer. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in singing. *She wants to be a cool idol, one that isn't the type to be talking all the time and fluttering about. *For her, the best thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she recieved a solo song. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when her individual songs were less than those of her generation-mates. *She eats french toast for breakfast. *In terms of fashion, she looks up to Tanaka Reina. *She can bend her fingers. *She gave Kanazawa Tomoko a plum, and Kanazawa says Tanaka is a nice girl. *She and Inoue Hikaru are the first members of Hello! Project to be from Mie prefecture. *She's the oldest in her Hello Pro Kenshuusei generation, and is only three days older than Inaba Manaka. *She wants to try singing "Shabondama" by Morning Musume. *Her rivals in Hello Pro Kenshuusei are her generation-mates. They joined at the same time, so it was immediately apparent who she didn't want to lose to. She wants to keep up with all of them. *Her dream and her goal is to someday go to Kouhaku. *She wants to be cool. She's not all cutesy or perky, but, as she says, "a realistic 15 years old." *She says that singing is tough for her. Getting the rhythm, hitting the notes, there are a lot of things she can't do. Even when she practices at home, there are still parts she messes up on. *She tries to get the rhythm better by listening to music on the train and patting out the beat. *She says that her body is stiff. Her mother's is, too, and so that makes her particularly bad at dancing. *For things like Nama Tamago and other live performances, the thing she looks forward to the most is seeing the faces of the fans that are having so much fun watching her perform. *Tsunku's comments: "''I think that if you can establish a character, you can achieve a singular position even in Hello! Project. It'd be good if you had a nickname that both the fans and the other members could really get into. Let's try thinking of one." See Also *Tanaka Karen Gallery *Tanaka Karen Concerts & Event Appearances External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (December 2013) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (June 2013) Category:Blood type A Category:2013 additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:December births Category:1997 births Category:Members from Mie Category:Capricorn Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Tanaka Karen